Fixed network (non-mobile) AMR (automatic meter reading) systems typically involve meters equipped with radio transmitters operating in a local area network with radio receivers, often mounted on a rooftop or a utility pole. The receivers also sometimes operate as gateways, for collecting meter data from the transmitters and then transmitting the meter data through a second network to a central office. The meter data is transmitted from the receivers or gateways to the central office for processing into customer statements of account. Typically, there is at least a network communications computer and an applications computer at the central office of the local utility, although various systems at the collection end are possible and are known in the art.
In the prior art, installing an AMR system included the setting up of a central office data collection system and a database for the meter data.
In the marketing of AMR systems, it would be advantageous to demonstrate the collection of meter reading data before actual installation of the central office data collection system. Prospective customers could then see how the system would work prior to contracting for installation of a large system.